An X-wing aircraft is a rotary wing aircraft that uses a rigid rotor/wing utilizing symmetrical circulation control airfoils. The rotor is driven mechanically and the rotor blades operate essentially in fixed cyclic pitch. The rotor may rotate, as in a helicopter, or it may be stopped in a position to act like a fixed wing. Collective and cyclic control is achieved by control of air circulation about the rotor blade airfoils. This is done by blowing compressed air into leading edge and trailing edge ducts in the rotor blades and modulating the amount of pressurized air ejected through spanwise slots on the leading and trailing edges.
The existing rotor system for an X-wing aircraft includes a hub and attached rotor blades and a pneumatic system for delivering air separately to the leading edge and the trailing edge of the individual rotor blades at a desired pressure and mass flow. The pneumatic system includes a compressor, a stationary air supply system for conducting pressurized air to a plenum chamber and the rotor, and a rotating pressurized air distribution arrangement. In present systems, a circular valving device is employed to control the flow of air from the plenum to the duct of the rotating distribution system.